Scintilla
"My world is one where humanity will truly be able to rule itself. One without any outside threats to hinder its progression" - Scintilla Scintilla Desiderio is a mechanic that resides in Begnion. He is an extremist with one goal: Create a new world for man, and eliminate any threat to it and its evolution. He has created various puppets with multiple purposes. The most infamous of his creations being the group of puppet types known as the Laguzslayers. Personality Scintilla is a very idealistic man. Driven by his goal of bettering humanity in anyway possible, he creates puppets and machines, deals with other groups and government officials, and goes against anyone who attempts to stop him in order to achieve his dreams. Outside of his work, such as in normal conversations with others, Scintilla is a rather friendly person, attempting to make his allies, friends, and or supporters feel comfortable. When it comes to his goals and work however, he becomes cold and calculating, willing to do anything necessary in order to succeed, no matter how dark or brutal it may be. As time goes on, Scintilla would begin to see himself as a savior to mankind, developing a god complex and desiring to replace the goddess of Thessia with himself, in order to allow mankind to truly have power without the fear of outside threats. Backstory Past Scintilla was fascinated by machines and puppets ever since he was a young boy. As soon as he could, he began studying and tinkering with them, creating various designs to assist society. His humanitarian achievements helped him gain respect and a good position in Begnion. Eventually he managed to receive his own lab to conduct further research. Eventually, during one of his displays, he met a girl named Alcina, whom he soon befriended and then, courted. Eventually Alcina would leave to study abroad an the two would send letters, though as time passed by the letters decreased in frequency. At the same time, Scintilla's goals would begin to morph, seeing how the Laguz could pose a possible threat to mankind, Alcina's hateful letters towards them furthering his thoughts of needing to control or possibly eradicate them. He designed and developed a group of puppets known as Laguzslayers for this purpose. Eventually Alcina would returned though badly disfigured due to one of her experiments. They would continue developing their research, with more joining Scintilla for various reasons. Present Scintilla has managed to gain a number of allies for his goals. Alcina, his lover, being one of his top members, and Penelope, being a key funder to his projects, especially the Laguzslayers. Eventually though, he came to the realization that one of the biggest threats to human progression is the goddess, as she still has the power to eliminate them if they upset her. To combat this he placed time and manpower to a project which would gather as much data about the greatest warriors in history, including Ike, and process the results into a puppet he dubbed Messiam, his Godslayer. He plans to change the world after killing the goddess by placing himself and Alcina as the new god and goddess of the world, allowing humanity to evolve and progress freely. His research also delves into the ideas of evolution via mechanical and magical enhancements. This would allow them to have greater power, intellect, and longevity in order for them to truly rule over the world with no issues. Battle Specifics k Relationships Alcina: Scintilla's lover. They met during one of his displays, the two were still sane and kind back then. Nowadays the two have agreed that while they wish to rekindle their relationship, that their goals must be the main priority. Scintilla plans to make Alcina his goddess after they achieve their goals. Liam: Scintilla has had sexual relations with Liam. He assists Scintilla by fixing his clothes and relieving him when he visits. Scintilla wishes to find a way to control Liam, and have him in his army. Penelope: A valuable funder for Scintilla and his army,the two have a good relationship, conversing about progression of his puppets and enjoying casual conversations. Scintilla gives Penelope whatever resources he can offer and is generally very welcoming and friendly towards her. Supports k Trivia * Scintilla has delved into creating machines and puppets for the sex business, claiming it helps society by lowering the chances of spreading disease and lowering the rates of trafficking * He has a fondness for sweets and indulges himself by going to cafes when possible * He tinkers with his own body when possible, having replaced his left arm with a mechanical one. Category:Beorc Category:Begnion